Semiconductor devices are used in a large number of electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, and others. Semiconductor devices typically comprise integrated circuits that are formed on semiconductor wafers by depositing many types of thin films of material over the semiconductor wafers, and patterning the thin films of material to form the integrated circuits. Integrated circuits typically include field-effect transistors (FETs).
Conventionally, planar FETs have been used in integrated circuits. However, with the ever increasing density and decreasing footprint desires of modern semiconductor processing, planar FETs may generally incur problems when reduced in size. Some of these problems include sub-threshold swing degradation, significant drain induced barrier lowering (DIBL), fluctuation of device characteristics, and leakage.
Fin field-effect transistors (FinFETs) have been studied to overcome some of these problems. However, FinFET transistors have their own drawbacks and issues during the manufacturing processes. Accordingly, research is currently being done to improve the manufacture of FinFETs in order to overcome problems as they are reduced in size.